sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Historie
Diese Seite behandelt die Historie von Simulated Action Wrestling. Sie bietet einen chronologisch gegliederten Überblick über die Entwicklung der Promotion, die Brands, wichtigsten Storylines und Begleiterscheinungen aus über 9 Jahren SAW. Ergo eignet sie sich nicht nur für Neueinsteiger, sondern kann auch für alte Hasen den ein oder anderen vielleicht schon vergessenen Fakt wieder auffrischen. Für detailliertere Informationen eignen sich die im Laufe dieses Artikels angegebenen weiterführenden Links zu den einzelnen Jahren, die Year End Awards sowie auch die verlinkten Title Historys, Brand- oder Wrestlerseiten. Chronologie 2006 Die Pforten von Simulated Action Wrestling öffneten sich im Dezember 2006 zum ersten Mal. Nach einer befriedigenden Testphase (die noch unter einem anderen Namen abgehalten worden war), übernahmen die General Manager - AfRotaker (für Smackdown) und ligaradiofan (für RAW) die Zügel der beiden Fantasy-Brands, ließen die eifrigen Mitspieler fleißig Wrestler auswählen und bookten diese in die Cards ihrer jeweiligen Debütshow. Während RAW mit einer normalen wöchentlichen Ausgabe der gleichnamigen Show startete und die ersten großen Titelmatches mit Turnieren bzw. Contendermatches für den ersten RAW Only PPV im Januar – New Year’s Revolution – aufbaute, startete AfRotakers Smackdown direkt mit einem Paukenschlag – ArmAgeddon 2006. Dort sollten am Abend des ersten PPVs unter dem Banner von Simulated Action Wrestling direkt alle Champions des blauen Brands gekrönt werden. Am Ende waren Mark Henry, Paul Burchill und The Hardys diejenigen die sich als erste in die Titelhistorie von SAW eintragen konnten. Sehr zur Freude von General Manager AfRotaker. Dieser regierte Smackdown bis zu dessen Ende im Jahre 2010 mit eiserner Faust und leitete den blauen Brand (und später auch ECW als Co-GM) als hassenswerter Heel durch seine fiese Attitüde. Generell muss zwischen dem heutigen SAW und den Anfangstagen jedoch deutlich unterschieden werden. Während heute die Kreativität der Schreiber einen hohen Einfluss auf das Können ihres jeweiligen Schützlings im Ring hat – denn wer besser ankommt, bekommt durch bessere Stats auch bessere Chancen auf bessere Plätze in den Cards – war die Anfangszeit von SAW eher eine Aneinanderreihung von Kämpfen mit spontan dazwischen gepackten Segmenten sowie unabgesprochenen Roleplay Elementen außerhalb der eigentlichen Shows. Im Überfluss wurden die Titel zeitweise auch von Leuten gehalten deren Schreiber völlig oder nahezu inaktiv waren. Glück im Ring machte es möglich. Oder Chaosbooking vom damaligen RAW General Manager ligaradiofan. Six Man Hell in a Cell Matches ohne Aufbau in normalen Wochenshows, eine Inflation von Titelmatches, insbesondere auch für seine eigenen Worker und fragwürdiges Booking kennzeichneten die Regentschaft des Anhängers des geheimnisvollen Ligaradios, bis dieser seinen Hut nahm und den Weg frei machte für einen der angesehensten General Manager der SAW Historie – General Manager Hells Guardian – der durch seinen Ideenreichtum und seinen Einsatz die Shows des roten Brands bis zu ihrem Ende im Jahr 2010 vorbildlich führte und qualitativ bereicherte und aufwertete. 2007 Das Jahr 2007 sollte es dann aber so richtig in sich haben, insbesondere die Geschehnisse beim blauen Brand Smackdown. Nachdem der mittlerweile zum Hall of Famer ernannte User Dany im Frühjahr bis hin zu WrestleMania die erste richtige Fehde zweier Worker aufs virtuelle Parkett zauberte und Inhalt, Interaktionen und Storytelling zu SAW brachte, hatten die anderen User Blut geleckt. Anstatt von spontanen Besuchen diverser Worker in den fiktiven GM-Büros unseres damaligen Rapidforums wurde begonnen sich per ICQ und weiteren Managern mit den anderen Usern in Verbindung zu setzen um Dinge wie Fehdeninhalte, Storylineelemente und Promoideen zu besprechen. Bei Smackdown führte dies zum ersten großen Stablewar in der Geschichte von Simulated Action Wrestling bei dem es das von Mick Foley geführte Foleys Stable über mehrere Monate mit der Opposition – Foleys End – zu tun bekam. Die finale Schlacht der Stables wurde beim größten PPV des SAW-Jahres – der Survivor Series – beendet. Konträr zum Namen konnte Foleys End den Krieg allerdings nicht siegreich beenden, sondern musste sich Foleys Stable geschlagen geben und sich auflösen. Fernab des Stablewars war Brock Lesnar 2007 der dominierende Mann im blauen Brand und konnte sich innerhalb des Jahres sage und schreibe 3-mal zum Halter des World Heavyweight Titles krönen. Doch auch die Midcard hatte echte Leckerbissen parat, so galt die Dauerfehde zwischen Paul Burchill und CM Punk um den United States Title im Debütjahr von Simulated Action Wrestling als Vorzeigefehde, aus der beide Kontrahenten gestärkt hervorgingen. Auch RAW hatte einiges zu bieten. Das vielleicht erste große Highlight wurde allerdings auch im roten Brand vom oben bereits angesprochenen Dany serviert, der mit seinem Worker JBL in Segmentform eine Kuh in einer äußerst humorvollen Art verspeiste um seinen Fehdengegner, den Inder Sabu zu verhöhnen. Im Anschluss wurde es allerdings kaum schlechter und besonders die Tag Team Szene stach deutlich heraus. Während der höchste Titel von RAW – der SAW Heavyweight Title – munter zwischen Workern wie Triple H, Goldberg, The Rock und dem bösen Rapper John Cena hin- und herwechselte, krönten sich die Urväter der Dominanz, Big Show und Kane unter dem Namen EMC² (Extreme Monsters Collide) binnen eines Jahres zu dreifachen Tag Team Champions und mussten sich gegen allerhand unterhaltsame Teams unterhalten, wie z.B. das ungleiche Duo bestehend aus Steve Austin und dem Vorschlaghammerphobiker Randy Orton. Der Shooting Star des roten Brands war 2007 allerdings im Singles Bereich zu finden: der Super Dragon. Nach seinem überraschenden und phänomenalen Finaleinzug beim King of the Ring wurde der mit Fäkalsprache nur so um sich werfende King of Wrestling schnell zu einem der beliebtesten Worker, der am Ende des Jahres mit dem Intercontinental Title auch seinen gerechten Lohn und das erste (doch noch lange nicht letzte) SAW-Gold während seiner Hall of Fame-Karriere gewinnen sollte. Als im Main Event von ArmAgeddon 2007 Mr. Smackdown Kevin Nash triumphierend über einem völlig zermatschten Mick Foley stand und so der letzte PPV des Jahres zu Ende ging, konnte SAW auf ein Jahr der großen Veränderungen zurückblicken. Viele neue Mitspieler wurden gewonnen, es hatte sich ein relativ zuverlässiges (wenngleich auch nicht immer funktionierendes) Absprachesystem gefunden und die Shows lasen sich weit besser als die aus dem Vorjahreszeitraum. Beste Voraussetzungen also für einen fulminanten Start ins Jahr 2008. 2008 Insbesondere im RAW-Brand schalteten SAW und seine Schreiberlinge schon im Januar 2008 in die Überholspur. Denn während es der Kultcharakter und gleichzeitig frisch gebackene Intercontinental Champion Super Dragon mit dem höchst bizarren Mr. Wrestling Classic zu tun bekam und eine denkwürdige Fehde ablieferte, überschlugen sich die Geschehnisse im Titelgeschehen des roten Brands. Nachdem Edge von den Kumpanen Goldberg und John Cena beim Royal Rumble um seinen Titel betrogen worden war (siehe Edge-Screwjob), vakantierte ligaradiofan den Gürtel und ließ ihn zwischen dem rechtmäßigen Nr. 1 Contender Mr. Kennedy und abermals Edge auskämpfen. Kennedy siegte, die Fans waren höchst verwirrt und ligaradiofan nahm kurz darauf seinen Hut frei und machte den Weg frei für einen neuen Mann an der Spitze: General Manager Hells Guardian. Diese brachte Konsequenz und Stringenz in das Booking bei RAW – die Tage des Chaos waren vorbei. Nebeneffekt: Schier unbezwingbare Champions wie Goldberg im Singlesbereich oder EMC² prägten das Jahr mit langen Titelregentschaften. Im Tag Team Bereich führte dies sogar dazu, dass Cryme Time eigene Tag Team Titel – die RAW Tag Team Titles – einführten, die als Konkurrenz zu den von EMC² gehaltenen Titeln etabliert wurden, um etwas mehr Spannung in die Tag Team Division von SAW zu bringen. Bei Smackdown gab es ebenfalls Dominanz an der Spitze, allerdings auf mehrere Schultern verteilt. Nachdem Mark Henry im Frühjahr 2008 alle Contender zum Teil spielend aus dem Weg räumte, wurde er beim Great American Bash von Batista entthront, der den Titel mit einer kurzen Unterbrechung durch Kevin Nash fast ein Jahr lang halten und den Begriff Dominanz auf Smackdown bezogen völlig neu definieren sollte. Im Tag Team Bereich gab es ebenfalls prägende Figuren: Umaga und Ric Flair – Whooomaga. Allen Widrigkeiten und Rivalitäten zum Trotz konnten sich die (ehemaligen) Mitglieder von Foleys Stable zu insgesamt vierfachen SAW Tag Team Champions machen, während Mick Foley sich mehrere Monate von einer Amnesie erholen musste, die er im Zuge seines brutalen Hell in a Cell Matches mit Kevin Nash im Dezember 2007 erlitten hatte. Das größte Highlight des Jahres war allerdings wahrscheinlich die Brandfehde zwischen RAW und Smackdown. Der neue RAW-GM Hells Guardian machte direkt bei seinem Debüt klar, dass er sich nicht damit zufrieden geben würde auf lange Sicht die zweite Geige hinter Smackdown zu spielen. Dies kommunizierte der Höllenwächter sowohl mit seinem Charakter in den Shows als auch fernab davon bei den neu eingeführten Livestreams der PPV Shows, bei denen sich die SAW Gemeinde fortan in einem Messenger (früher Ventrillo, heute Teamspeak) treffen sollte um die Großereignisse gemeinsam angemessen aufzuzelebrieren. Die (hauptsächlich gespielten) Streitigkeiten zwischen AfRotaker und Hells kochten in Folge richtig hoch und vermittelten der Userschaft das Bild SAW würde teilweise wirklich kurz vor der Explosion stehen. Die Animositäten der beiden breiteten sich auf die Shows aus und gipfelten am Ende beim Survivor Series PPV, wo sich Team RAW (vertreten durch Homicide, Randy Orton und den Super Dragon) durchsetzen konnte und die vorangegangenen Zwistigkeiten als Work offenbart wurden. Doch das war noch nicht alles, denn mit ECW ging ein weiterer Brand von Simulated Action Wrestling an den Start. Ein Brand der sich gänzlich von RAW und Smackdown unterscheiden sollte, denn bei European Combat Wrestling sollten ausschließlich von den Usern selbst erdachte Charaktere teilnehmen. Die Fantasie sollte keine Grenze haben. Und so kam es. Bereits die erste Show von ECW, die ein großes Titelturnier beinhaltete, offenbarte wohin der Weg gehen sollte – schrullige Charaktere wie der bibeltreue, androgyne Schönling Jens Samuel, der Ex DDR- Boxer Arnold Starck oder der tanzende Kubaner Cuban Pete gaben sich mit düsteren Monstern wie AfRon, dem Bostoner Schlägertypen Cyrus oder dem Berliner Straßenschläger Fredy B die Klinke in die Hand. Eine explosive und höchst unterhaltsame Mischung sollte entstehen. AfRon und Cyrus reizten schon in den Anfangstagen von ECW die Brutalität in ihren Hardcoreschlachten bis an die Grenze des guten Geschmacks aus, während Cuban Pete und Thunderbolt sich (eher zufällig) zu einem ungleichen Duo formierten das ECW über die nächsten Jahre hinweg prägen sollte. An der Spitze der ersten Monate bei European Combat Wrestling stand größtenteils der eher stille, unspektakuläre Apokalyps, der allerdings im Dezember seinen Titel verlor und kurz darauf für immer aus dem Titelgeschehen im neuen lilanen und von General Manager Triple F geführten Brand von SAW entfernt wurde. 2009 Der neue Träger des ECW European Heavyweight Titles – Fredy B – sollte dem neuen Brand in den folgenden 2 Jahren seinen Stempel als Champion ähnlich hart und lange aufdrücken wie das seine Kollegen der anderen Brands in den Vorjahren getan haben. So schloss sich der Berliner im Frühjahr 2009 bereits mit The Best Around zu Bound for Gold zusammen, nachdem das Team aus Johnny Jackpot und JT Hammer im Dezember 2008 mit den ECW Tag Team Titles um ihre Hüften debütierten. Die größten Rivalen des neuen Teams: Thunder Rumba sowie Max & Paul Brandt, ein neues, komplett übergeschnapptes Tag Team mit infantilem Gimmick und eingebauter Klamauk-Garantie. Letztere war auch ein Mitgrund des sich abzeichnenden kometenhaften Aufstiegs von Chris Connor, der durch seine Videopromos binnen kürzester Zeit zu einem der beliebtesten Worker aller Zeiten wurde. RAW durchschritt zeitgleich das dunkle Zeitalter. Seit der Gründung der Heaven’s Fallen Children im Herbst 2008 war es bei SAW – insbesondere im roten Brand – zum inflationären Auftreten von geheimnisvollen, düsteren Charakteren gekommen. Mit den Mannen rund um James Mitchell an der Spitze (und in gefühlt jedem zweiten Segment) von RAW zog sich dieser dunkle Schleier bedrohlich durch Simulated Action Wrestling und machte Abyss mit guten Storylines im Rücken und Erfolgen im Ring zum Wrestler des Jarhes und brachte The Hardys, die sich im Tag Team Bereich mit dem Anti-Entertainment Tag Team HartRock und den völlig abgedrehten Freaks bekriegten in die Fehde des Jahres. In der Midcard machten insbesondere der Intercontinental Champion Christopher Daniels mit einer Rekordregentschaft sowie der höchst sympathisch und unterhaltsam geschriebene William Regal auf sich aufmerksam. Was das Mysteriöse für RAW war, war 2009 wohl Hardcore für Smackdown. Mit Ravens Wechsel in den Blauen Brand 2008 wurden bereits die Weichen für eine härtere Gangart gestellt, die 2009 in der Einführung eines SAW Hardcore Titles mündeten und darin gipfelten dass sie SAW im Gesamten für immer verändern sollten. Denn gerade die immer im Hintergrund weiterlaufenden Interaktionen zwischen den Angehörigen der Hardcoredivision mit Leuten wie dem Sandman, Nick Mondo oder auch Chessman trotz eventueller anderslautender Fehden kreierte erstmals eine noch realistischere und in den Augen der meisten Schreiber bessere Dynamik die an dieser Stelle zum ersten Mal richtig flächendeckend über einen längeren Zeitraum eingesetzt und präsentiert wurde. Im Main Event war der zuvor bereits von RAW zu Smackdown gewechselte John Cena der MVP des blauen Brands. Mit seinem Titelgewinn beim SummerSlam konnte der am Ende zum Wrestler des Jahres gewählte Rapper seinem glorreichen Jahr am Ende auch noch die Krone aufsetzen, während kultige Charaktere wie George Hackenschmidt, Steve Austin oder auch Montel Vontavious Porter durch ihre unterhaltsamen Charakterzüge für Unterhaltung weiter unten auf den Cards sorgten. So positiv das Geschehen in den Shows bei SAW 2009 war, so negativ lief es teilweise hinter den Kulissen. Gähnende Leere bei Liveshows, ausbleibendes Feedback und immer mehr Frust bei den Usern und insbesondere dem Gründer AfRotaker. Diese mündeten in zwei SAW-Pausen, in der das Fortbestehen der Liga höchst zweifelhaft war. Nach dem Judgment Day Incident im Frühling 2009 stand SAW wie wir es heute kennen auch im Dezember wieder kurz vor dem Aus. Dieses Ende war allerdings anderer Natur, so sollte das SAW-Konzept mit Hilfe der neuen Version des WWE-Playstation-Games gänzlich verändert und erneuert werden. Diese Veränderung wurde jedoch dann kurz nach der Planung wieder abgewendet, sodass SAW 2010 heftig durchgewürfelt wurde und nach dieser Frischzellenkur neu starten konnte. 2010 Nach den missglückten Erneuerungsversuchen kehrte SAW im Januar 2010 im alten, aber gewohnt unterhaltsamen Gewand zurück. Bei RAW hatte es General Manager Hells Guardian nach wie vor mit James Mitchell zu tun, der immer mehr nach der Kontrolle über den roten Brand gierte und es sogar schaffte durch Manipulation eine gewisse Kontrolle über das Booking der Show zu erhalten. Zeitgleich sicherte sich ebenfalls der reiche Investor JBL einen Teil der Bestimmungsgewalt bei RAW um Hells Guardians Brand aus finanziellen Problemen zu helfen. Währenddessen bekriegten sich Triple H und der endlich im Main Event angekommene Super Dragon um den höchsten Titel des Rosters, wurden dann aber bald mit einem Gegner konfrontiert, der jedes nur erdenkliche Hindernis scheinbar mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Weg räumen konnte: Diamond Dallas Page, kurz DDP. So sicherte sich Page im Eiltempo im Jahr 2010 nicht nur den King of the Ring Sieg, sondern bei Reborn auch noch den SAW Heavyweight Title. Bei Smackdown gab es direkt zu Anfang einen Paukenschlag, da Abyss in der Zwangspause die Farben wechselte und nun seine Regentschaft des Terrors ganz ohne James Mitchell auf den blauen Brand ausbreitete. Dort stand ihm aber ein harter Gegner gegenüber: John Cena. Während sich die beiden Ikonen aufs äußerste bekriegten, formierte sich um die Tag Team Champions HartRock und Mick Foley das Stable Antidote das den Fokus des Wrestlingsports wieder vom Entertainment weg in Richtung des puren Ringkampfs verschieben wollte. Abseits hiervon sorgten die Royal Camels, ein Tag Team aus William Regal und Muhammad Hassan für Furore. Interne Uneinigkeiten zwischen den Partnern prägte die Dynamik des Teams und sorgte so Woche für Woche für spannende, unterhaltsame und unvorhersehbare Segmente und Wendungen, während die Gegner sich oftmals gänzlich neuen Situationen ausgesetzt sahen als in der Vorwoche. Zeitgleich zum Aufstieg der Royal Camels legte auch Chris Jericho einen steilen Weg nach oben zurück, der ihn neben dem United States Title später im Jahr auch noch den World Heavyweight Title einbrachte. Nach einer neuerlichen Pause sollte es dann eine große Änderung geben: RAW und Smackdown sollten für immer abgeschafft und zu fortan einem Brand verschmolzen werden: Backlash. Dieser Brand wurde von beiden bisherigen General Managern gemeinsam geführt und hatte es – auch aufgrund des nun größeren Rosters, welches abermals erheblich durchgeschüttelt wurde – richtig in sich. Während sich das vorher bei RAW so dominierende Tag Team des Jahres 2010, die Kings of Wrestling gegen ihr ehemaliges Pendant von Smackdown, HartRock durchsetzen und so zu den einstimmigen Haltern der SAW World Tag Team Titles krönen konnte, setzte DDP seinen Siegeszug auch bei Backlash fort und krönte sich in einem Elimination Chamber Match zum ersten SAW World Heavyweight Champion der Geschichte. Beim selben Event sicherte sich Christian den neuen SAW Television Title. Im lilanen Brand blieb alles beim Alten. Zumindest vordergründig. Während sich Fredy B und der Held der Massen Chris Connor im Main Event mehrere denkwürdige Aufeinandertreffen lieferten und der ECW European Heavyweight Title mehrfach zwischen den beiden Hall of Famern hin- und herwechselte, braute sich ganz woanders eine Bedrohung für European Combat Wrestling zusammen. Die Anhänger von ECW waren geschockt als gegen Mitte des Jahres plötzlich Invasoren von AfRotakers Diary-Liga Simulated Action Wrestling New York bei ECW auftauchten und versuchten den Brand zu übernehmen. Diese Gefahr von außen ließ sogar Fredy B und Chris Connor kurzzeitig zu Partnern werden. Am Ende einer erbitterten Fehde entschied sich AfRon, der zuvor in beiden Ligen aufgetreten war für ECW und half seinen Kumpanen den Sieg gegen die amerikanischen Invasoren in dieser Schlacht einzufahren. Als dann die erste Staffel des ECW Rookieprogramms, ECW NXT, mit einer Reihe neuer Leute an den Start ging, kam vereinzelte Kritik an den zu abgedrehten Segmenten und Handlungen bei ECW auf, die für viele nicht mit der Realität zu vereinbaren waren. Dies sollte sich gegen Anfang des nächsten Jahres unter anderem auch durch die Teilnehmer der Rookie Challenge nochmals verstärken um im nächsten Jahr zu einigen Änderungen bei ECW führen. 2011 Der Royal Rumble 2011 sollte vor allem auch für ECW wegweisend sein. Denn im ECW Royal Rumble Match um den neu eingeführten ECW Breakthrough Title, welches Jack Crow gewinnen konnte, standen sich plötzlich zwei Fredy Bs gegenüber. Dies war der Wendepunkt einer groß angelegten Storyline, die bereits über 3 Monate zuvor im Herbst der vorangegangenen Jahres gestartet wurde und bei einem eigens für diese Fehde veranstalteten PPV Angriff des Klonkriegers in einem Last Man Standing Match gipfelte, in welchem sich Frey B gegen den Gestaltenwandler Leon Chame durchsetzen konnte, Dieser hatte den Rekordchampion im Oktober bei einer ECW Show in Russland durch miese Tricks hinter Gittern gebracht und seinen Platz in den Shows eingenommen ohne dass es Fans, Verantwortliche oder die anderen Wrestler bemerkt hatten. In der Zwischenzeit wurde der Klamauk bei European Combat Wrestling auf ein neues Niveau gehoben; auf ein Niveau, das vielen Usern nicht mehr schmeckte. Nach einer Aussprache aller Schreiber wurde gelobt Segmente wie z.B. einen sich Flügel wachsen lassenden und wegfliegenden Interviewer Realmansman oder auch die mit Zauberkreide Türen in Wände malenden Brandt Brüder der Vergangenheit angehören zu lassen. Frischen Wind gab es durch den NXT #1 Cast, der ECW nach dem Ende der Staffel fast vollzählig erhalten blieb und Worker wie den Sieger Karl Bauer, den Misanthropen Astaroth oder auch Flash Awesome (heute: Funk Gruesome) zu ECW brachte. Am Ende des Jahres ging Staffel 2 an den Start. Auch für Chris Connor sollte das Jahr 2011 einige Änderungen parat haben, so schwang sich der einstige Publikumsliebling zum finsteren Stableleader der Revolution X auf und wollte mit unlauteren Mittel die angeblichen Ungerechtigkeiten bei ECW beseitige, die General Manager Triple F und sein neuer Kollege General Manager Mattitude Follower zu verantworten hatten. Bei Backlash wurde die Hardcoredivision eindrucksvoll wiederbelebt. Mit der Hilfe von alten Recken wie Terry Funk und einer ganzen Garde neuer, blutrünstiger Hardcorewrestler wie Sami Callihan, Delirious und Thumbtack Jack gelang es die Materialschlachten im Jahr 2011 regelmäßig zum heimlichen Highlight eines unglaublich starken Backlash zu machen, welches abermals auch über ein prägendes Stable verfügte: Das bereits Ende 2010 gegründete Kollektiv – The Dungeon. Die Gruppierung ist als Spagat aus Dominanz und Trash sowie als logische Brücke zum ECW-Klamauk derselben Zeit zu sehen und vereinte die stärksten Hünen des Rosters (Goldberg, Mark Henry, Brock Lesnar) nur um sie in neue, abstrusere Schläuche zu stecken (El Montana, Mark Attack, The Barbarian). Zeitgleich brach der Verfechter von Straight Edge Extreme, CM Punk, durch die Decke und schnappte sich mit beeindruckenden Promos und Fehden zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere den Titel Wrestler des Jahres als auch den SAW World Heavyweight Title. Die spektakulärste Fehde des Jahres dürfte bei Backlash wohl allerdings die Dauerrivalität von Randy Orton und Chris Jericho gewesen sein, bei der unter anderem eine Messerstecherei und die Make a Wish Foundation involviert wurden. Zudem wurde der Undertaker-Epos gestartet, eine beeindruckende Geschichte um den seit Anfang der Promotion bei SAW aktiven Deadman, der Kritiker allerdings vorwerfen nur noch marginal mit den Geschehnissen im Ring zu tun zu haben. Nichtsdestotrotz endete das Jahr 2011 für Backlash mit einem riesigen Knall: Die Ikonen John Cena und der Super Dragon feierten Seite an Seite ihr Comeback und waren gekommen um sich in einer Art Kreuzzug am gesamten Roster und den Fans für den mangelnden Support während ihrer Auszeit zu rächen. 2012 Die Allianz der beiden Ikonen John Cena und dem Super Dragon hielt allerdings nicht lange: Bereits bei WrestleMania trafen sie dann in einem erhitzten Gefecht aufeinander, das Cena für sich entscheiden konnte. Der größte Schocker ereignete sich dann allerdings nach dem Main Event als der Money in the Bank Kofferträger, der ECW Superstar Kid Austria seinen Koffer einlöste und Backlashs SAW World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk erfolgreich schultern konnte. Ein ECW Wrestler als höchster Titelträger bei Backlash – geht das überhaupt? Laut Backlash General Manager nicht, denn diese statteten Punk mit einem identischen Gürtel aus und vermarkteten ihn weiterhin als SAW World Heavyweight Champion. Dies sah ECW und insbesondere Kid Austria anders, der fortan ebenfalls mit seinem Titel im ECW Roster durch die Länder tourte. Was folgte war ein Stablewar, an dessen Ende sich CM Punk gegen Cyrus durchsetzen konnte, der in der Zwischenzeit Austria bei ECW entthront hatte. Punk wurde so zum unangefochten Champion und Austrias Titelgewinn im Nachhinein für nichtig erklärt. Später im Jahr kreuzten die Brands abermals die Klingen – im neu eingeführten Torch of War Tournament, in dem Drake Younger seinen SAW Hardcore Title aufs Spiel setzen musste und in einem packenden Finale an ECW Superstar Chanye Saw verlor, was in weiterer Folge nach einem weiteren Titelwechsel in der Gründung einer eigenen ECW Hardcore Division mit entsprechendem Titel mündete. Ein weiteres Novum des Jahres 2012 war der General Manager Tausch. Nachdem der General Manager Mattitude Follower Triple F und ECW bei WrestleMania betrogen hatte und zu Backlash wechselte, verflüchtigte sich GM AfRotaker kurz darauf von dort um gemeinsam mit GM Triple F ECW zu regieren. Dort regierte der Champion AfRon seit fast 2 Jahren mit eiserner Faust und klatschte Herausforderer um Herausforderer mit einer Dominanz beiseite, die selbst die starken Champions aus den SAW-Anfangstagen alt aussehen lässt. Die Spitze des Ganzen war sein Pinfallsieg in 17 Sekunden gegen seinen Rivalen Cyrus. Entthront wurde er schließlich bei Battlefield Europe 2012 – wenn auch alles andere als fair. Nach einer erfolgreichen Titelverteidigung gegen ACA Mitglied Jack Stone, cashte Stones ACA-Kollege Kid Austria seinen nach der Annulierung seines SAW World Title Gewinns wieder in Kraft getretenen Money in the Bank Koffer ein um sich zum ersten Mal zum ECW European Heavyweight Champion zu krönen. Das Stable A Cut Above (ACA) war Mitte 2012 mit der Agenda ECW in seinen Grundfesten zu verändern gegründet worden. Schnell formierte sich eine Front gegen die Gruppierung und nach einem Six Man Tag Team Match in der Eliminiation Chamber gelang es dann auch einem Team um Masaru Watanabe das Stable vom Thron zu stoßen und den ECW European Heavyweight Title zurück zu ECW zu holen. Der beliebte Japaner hatte seit seinem Sieg bei NXT Staffel #2 am Anfang des Jahres, bei dem er seinen Titleshot an seine Pros Team Crow weitergab einen fulminanten Aufstieg hingelegt und stieg zu einem der beliebtesten Worker des lilafarbenen Brands auf. Rückblickend betrachtet gilt NXT #2 mit Teilnehmern wie Watanabe, Kaa Haali, Prof. Dr. Met und Ali Bin Way als wohl beste Staffel der Rookie Competition. Durch den von ihrem Rookie geschenkten Titleshot avancierten Jack Crow & Tyr übrigens wieder zu motivierten Wrestlern die sich am Ende einer Three Way Fehde mit The Best Around und Thunder Rumba dann auch zu den ECW Tag Team Champions krönen konnten, allerdings am Ende des Jahres bei einem Autounfall verunglückten. Auch fernab des Stablewars zementierte CM Punk seinen Topstarstatus aus dem Vorjahr ein weiteres Mal und war von der Spitze von Backlash nicht wegzudenken. Hart umkämpfte Fehden mit jedem der es an der Spitze von Backlash zu etwas bringen wollte brachten Punk einen weiteren Wrestler des Jahres-Titel ein, was ihn zum einzigen Mann in der Geschichte von SAW macht, der diesen Titel zwei Mal (und dazu auch noch zwei Mal hintereinander) gewinnen konnte. Obendrein steckte der Prediger von Straight Edge Extreme auch noch in der Fehde des Jahres, die in einem Career vs. Title Match beim SummerSlam zwischen ihm und The Rock gipfelte. Im Falle einer Niederlage durfte Punk zudem kein Rematch mehr gegen den Champion des Volkes erhalten, der sich über 5 Jahre nach seinem damaligen Gewinn des SAW Heavyweight Titles bei RAW hier wirklich wieder den großen Titel umschnallen konnte, den kurz vor seinem Karriereende auch Terry Funk noch einmal halten konnte. Etwas weiter unten auf den Cards sorgte Delirious 2012 für Furore. Der einfältige, sympathische Maskenträger lieferte zusammen mit seiner ausgestopften Ratte Ziggy Woche für Woche höchst unterhaltsame Geschichten ab und gewann Mitte des Jahres auch noch als Krönung seines Spitzenjahres den SAW Television Title, während Leute wie Kevin Steen, R-Truth und Wade Barrett sich ebenfalls sukzessive durch die Cards nach oben prügelten. Bei den Tag Teams führte 2012 kein Weg an Z-Bones, deren In-Ring Leistungen neue Standards im Tag Team Bereich setzten, und Excellence gains Opulence, dem legitimen Nachfolgerteam der Royal Camels um William Regal und Alberto Del Rio vorbei. 2013 Nach den nahezu perfekt gelaufenen goldenen Jahren 2011 und 2012 wurde Simulated Action Wrestling im Kalenderjahr 2013 vermehrt mit Problemen konfrontiert. Aufgrund einer etwas höheren Mitspielerfluktuation als gewöhnlich, einigen Fehlgriffen etablierter Schreiberlinge und unglücklichen Zufälle, hatte die beste Fantasy Wrestling Liga mit eindeutigen Durchhängern im Tag Team- sowie Hardcorebereich der jeweiligen Brands zu kämpfen, was eher unverdiente Worker und Teams mangels Alternativen schnell zu Contendern (und folglich auch Champions, zum Teil auch viel zu lange) machte. Doch die Probleme sollten sich von langer Dauer sein, denn etwas Lenkung von Seiten des CEOs und der GMs sowie neuer Elan der alteingesessenen und frischeren User rissen das Ruder in einer Art und Weise um, die SAW auch zu neuen Höhen verhalf. Als besonders herausstechend können hier die Storylines im Vorfeld der Elimination Chamber Matches beim größten SAW-PPV des Jahres – Survivor Series – angesehen werden, in denen die Interaktion der 6 Teilnehmer und darüber hinaus involvierten Parteien besonders in diesem Jahr in einer Flüssigkeit, Stringenz und Klasse aufbereitet wurden, die ihresgleichen sucht. Das Nonplusultra im Bereich Wrestler war bei Backlash im Jahr 2013 ganz klar R-Truth. Der auch als Wrestler des Jahres ausgezeichnete Sonderling konnte das Jahr 2013 mit seinen eigenartig anmutenden Ansichten, laut kommunizierten Verschwörungstheorien und seiner höchst exklusiven Weltanschauung in Segmentform genauso prägen wie im Hardcorebereich von Backlash, wo er sich 2-mal zum Champion als auch zum Sieger des Torch of War krönen konnte. Während der Stern von R-Truth gerade einen steilen Aufstieg an die Spitze der Liga vollzog, war für einen anderen Hall of Famer Schluss: So unterlag The Rock seinem Dauerrivalen dem Super Dragon in einem I Quit Match um die Karriere und musste so seine Wrestlingstiefel unwiederbringlich an den Nagel hängen. Für Nachwuchs war trotzdem gesorgt, denn mit guten und innovativen Gimmicks ausgestattete Worker wie der Anwalt David Otunga, der Missionar Ozz, der nicht nur tanzende Fandango, der Rassist namens Big Boss Man, der finnische Krieger Heimo Ukonselka oder auch der über alle Maßen arrogante Dolph Ziggler stand vielversprechender Nachwuchs in den Startlöchern. Zeitgleich war auch die Spitze von Backlash mit Workern wie Thumbtack Jack, CM Punk, Kevin Steen und anderen durchaus frisch sowie mit hoher Qualität besetzt. European Combat Wrestling sah im Jahr 2013 den steilen und für viele Betrachter des lilafarbenen Brands lange überfälligen Aufstieg in die oberen Cardregionen von Jens Samuel. Doch der Mann mit der goldenen Mähne hatte sich gewandelt. Ein Treffer ins Gesicht von Leon Chame hatte – nach Ansicht von Jens – sein makelloses Äußeres durch eine Narbe auf Ewigkeit entstellt und ruiniert. Also versteckte Jens sein Gesicht vor Scham fortan hinter einer Maske und wanderte als düsteres Phantom durch die Shows von ECW. An der Spitze des Brands stand inzwischen der dominante Fighting Champion Masaru Watanabe, der auf beeindruckende Art und Weise Gegner um Gegner in beherzten Ringschlachten aus dem Weg räumen konnte. Bis er selbst aus dem Weg geräumt wurde. Allerdings fernab des Ringes, ohne Kameras und ohne dass irgendjemand gewusst hätte was passiert war. Masaru Watanabe war von der einen auf die andere Show verschwunden. ECW brauchte einen neuen Champion. Und ECW bekam einen neuen Champion. Und was für einen. Veteran Jack Stone schaltete 2013 nämlich so richtig auf die Überholspur und räumte beim King of the Ring Finale die Backlash Superstars John Cena, Randy Orton und den Undertaker aus dem Weg, sowie beim T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. PPV den überraschenden Rückkehrer Cyrus um sich auf beeindruckende Art und Weise zum neuen ECW European Heavyweight Champion zu krönen. Stone war es auch, der den Gürtel später in ECW Global Heavyweight Title umbenannte. Als weiteres Highlight des ECW-Jahres wurde von vielen (insbesondere die Anfangszeit von) NXT Staffel 4 angesehen, die dem lilanen Brand große Charaktere wie Matthew Hunter, CHUCK sowie den Mysterious Maukisch präsentieren würde. 2014 Der schon 2 Jahre vor dem Ende von NXT 4 debütierte Dean Morrison war inzwischen auch so richtig heißgelaufen und konnte seinen noch im Dezember des Jahres 2013 gewonnenen ECW Breakthrough Title den Großteil des Jahres 2014 hinweg halten und gegen allerhand Opposition verteidigen. Auch im King of the Ring Turnier schaffte es „The Mean“ bis ins Finale und unterlag dort nur denkbar knapp gegen R-Truth. Noch prägender als Morrison in der Mitte der Cards war bei European Combat Wrestling allerdings abermals das Phantom Jens Samuel, der 2014 zu seinem Jahr machte. Heiß umkämpfte Fehden gegen Cyrus und Fredy B brachten Samuel eindrucksvoll auf MediaWiki:Badtitletext-Kurs, welchen er auch bei Battlefield Europe von Prof. Dr. Met gewinnen konnte. Dieser hatte sich im Vorfeld von ECW zurückgezogen und seine eigene Show WrestleMetia gegründet, bei der selbstredend er und sein Titel im Vordergrund standen. Der letzte PPV des Jahres featurte im Main Event allerdings nicht besagten Global Title sondern zum ersten Mal in der ECW Geschichte die ECW Tag Team Titles, da die über ein Jahr andauernde Rivalität zwischen der KS Mafia und den Worstelaars in einem From the Fire to the Frying Pan Match mit Beteiligung der Sieger von NXT Staffel V – L’Equipe Manifique – ihr Ende finden sollte. Einen Aufschwung erhielt im Jahr 2014 das Stablewesen bei European Combat Wrestling, denn mit der GCC WrestleWorld Inc. – einer Gruppierung um den manipulativen und finanzkräftigen Gideon Charles Carver – und S.W.A.T. – einem Zusammenschluss aus Undercardern – wurde das ECW Roster abermals kräftig durcheinandergewürfelt. Auch bei Backlash formierte sich ein neues Stable – die Homefront Army. Der in seinen politischen Ansichten äußerst fragwürdige und fremdenfeindliche Big Boss Man präsentierte mit seiner Security Squad, einem eigenen Interviewer und massig Fußvolk eine derartig schlagkräftige Truppe, dass er sich in kürzester Zeit neben dem SAW Television Title am Ende des Jahres sogar noch den SAW World Heavyweight Title sichern konnte. Diesen hielt zuvor einen Großteil des Jahres Kevin Steen, der skrupellos Herausforderer aus dem Weg räumte und beispielsweise Ozz in deren Fehde übel zusetzte, wodurch sein Comeback kurz vor dem anstehenden Titelmatch als Pendant zur Auferstehung in der Ostergeschichte angesehen wurde. Selbiger Ozz, der auf Missionierungstour durch Backlash war, verstrickte sich im Vorfeld zum King of the Ring dann in eine äußerst unterhaltsame Fehde mit Thumbtack Jack, in der es unter anderem um Ozzs Platz im begehrten Turnier ging. Ein weiterer Meilenstein in der Karriere von TJ war der Split von TBZ, dem Stable welches ihn, Bad Bones und Zack Sabre Jr. über lange Jahre so erfolgreich gemacht hatte. Besser lief es 2014 für die Partybrüder namens Rising Broskis und die gewöhnlich außergewöhnlich abgedrehten Freaks, die sich verrückte Schlachten um die Tag Team Titel von Backlash lieferten. Doch die Tag Team Szene sollte bald weiteren Zuwachs bekommen, der die Szene in den kommenden Jahren prägen sollte: Soturious. Ursprünglich als Front gegen die Homefront Army gebildet fand das ungleiche Duo aus dem einfältigen Delirious und dem eher schweigsamen Krieger Soturi immer besser zusammen und sicherte sich schnell die Herzen der Zuschauer. Ähnliches gilt für den damaligen Anhänger des El Generico Kults Sami Zayn, der nach seinem Debüt beim Royal Rumble für Furore sorgte und das Roster ungemein durch interessante Geschichten bereicherte. Obwohl Backlash und ECW 2014 so gut waren wie vielleicht nie zuvor, kam es unter den Usern immer mehr zu kleinen Uneinigkeiten und Streitereien. Die Gründe dafür waren schnell gefunden: mangelndes Feedback, zu lange Shows, Sturheit einiger Schreiber und der Rückgang der Lust die Shows zu lesen. Es wurden sogar in einer Liveshow massenhaft (für überflüssig empfundene) Segmente ausgelagert um die Stimmung im Teamspeak nicht komplett zu killen. Möglichkeiten zur Besserung wurden diskutiert und gefunden. Viele schleppten sich bis ins Jahr 2015 hinein, in dem beide Brands drastische Änderungen erwarten würden. 2015 Am Anfang des Jahres 2015 blieb bei Backlash noch alles beim Alten. Während die hochgelobten Fehden zwischen dem Wurstfabrikanten William Regal und Winkeladvokat David Otunga sowie die Rivalität von letzterem mit dem Anführer der Homefront Army, dem Big Boss Man ineinander verflochten wurden und in einem großen Triple Threat Match bei WrestleMania gipfelten, vollendete Kevin Steen seine langsame Entwicklung hin zum Publikumsliebling. Zeitgleich verstrickten sich R-Truth und Sami Zayn in Glaubensfragen und präsentierten den SAW-Zuschauern so eine packende, vielschichtige Story. Ein weiteres Highlight des Frühlings war zweifelsohne die Fehde zwischen den strohdummen Steiner Brothers mit den Helden der Fans, Soturious die sich gegen Ende des vorangegangenen Jahres eine packende Geschichte mitsamt Probemitgliedschaft beim Street Kings Motorcycle Club geliefert hatten. Im Schatten dieser Ereignisse und dem offenen Krieg zwischen den ehemaligen Mitgliedern von TBZ, stieg auch Dolph Ziggler mit Manager Matt Striker an seiner Seite durch solide Arbeit im Ring und abseits des Seilgevierts stetig weiter auf den Cards nach oben. Doch schwindende Schreiberzahlen, zu lange Shows, sinkende Motivation unter den Mitspielern und zu viele überflüssige Charaktere wie der Rohrkrepierer Seiya Sanada oder die immer wieder aufgewärmten Clips aus der Anstalt sorgten dafür, dass Backlash kurz nach WrestleMania 9 seine Pforten schloss. Ersetzt werden sollte es einige Monate später durch einen neuen Brand unter neuer Führung. Während General Manager Delta Romeo bereits seit 2013 mit wechselnden Partnern Backlash betreute, wurde ihm nun ein zuverlässigerer Kollege an die Seite gestellt, GM Captain Mightypants. Gemeinsam sollten sie den neuen Brand für reale Wrestler – Ignition – betreuen, der, so wurde es eindeutig kommuniziert, ordentlich durchgemischt und neu geordnet werden sollte. So wurden viele der Koryphäen der Backlash Ära wie R-Truth, Ozz, William Regal, CM Punk, der Big Boss Man, Kevin Steen oder auch CM Punk entsorgt und durch neue, frische Gesichter wie CJ Parker, Axel Dieter Jr., Marty Scurll, Mil Muertes sowie Rückkehrer wie Seth Rollins, Chris Jericho, Christian oder John Cena ersetzt um der Show einen völlig neuen Anstrich geben zu können. Gerade im Mix mit der Weiterführung einiger Geschichten aus der Backlash Ära wie z.B. der Weg Sami Zayns und El Genericos sowie der Pfad der Zerstörung rund um die Wyatt Family und Raven entstand mit Ignition ein frisches Produkt mit kürzeren Shows, mehr Feedback und der nötigen Frische um für die Zukunft auf ein stabiles Fundament gestellt zu werden. Doch auch ECW musste im Jahr 2015 einige weitreichende Veränderungen durchmachen. Dem langsamen und stetigen Tod der Hardcoredivision wurde mit der Vereinigung des ECW Hardcore Titles mit dem MediaWiki:Badtitletexts zuvorgekommen. Der Dominator der Midcard Ali Bin Way konnte dieses Match siegreich beenden und sich somit zum ersten ECW Unlimited Champion der Geschichte krönen. Kurz danach kippten die General Manager das gesamte Konzept ihres Brands, indem sie die ECW PPVs abschafften um die wichtigen Matches fortan auf mehrere Shows zu verteilen, um so jeder Show mehr Attraktivität und Relevanz zu verpassen. Der bestimmende Mann bei European Combat Wrestling war jedoch ganz klar Kaa Haali, der mit der Macht des Money in the Bank Koffers ausgestattet Show für Show mit seinem ES in Form echter Charaktertests zu kämpfen hatte. Am Ende entschied sich der Inder jedoch doch noch gezwungenermaßen für einen fairen Cash In und schaffte das Undenkbare und konnte Mickey Reyes entthronen und somit eines der wenigen wichtigen Matches seiner Karriere gewinnen. Reyes, der Ende des vorangegangenen Jahres Prof. Dr. Met entthront hatte und beim One Night Stand den blutrünstigen Fredy B in einem Title vs. Career Match in Ruhestand geschickt hatte, hängte am Ende des Jahres selbst seine Stiefel an den Nagel und beobachtete gespannt die letzten Züge der fast ein Jahr andauernden Rivalität des bei ECW #100 zum Champion gewordenen Masaru Watanabe mit seinem Erzrivalen Matthew Hunter. Hunter war Mitglied des mächtigen Zusammenschlusses ACA WrestleWorld Inc., das eine Fusion der Wiederauflage von A Cut Above mit der GGC WrestleWorld Inc. darstellt. Eine Delegation des Stables hieß bei ECW #100 im Übrigen auch den CarniVale in einem Six Man Tag Team Match bei ECW Willkommen. Der CarniVale steht neben Max Power, Merlin Montgomery, Dick TV oder auch den Innate Ideas für den frischen Wind der im Laufe des Jahres 2015 neben Ignition auch ECW erreicht hatte.